


公主新娘及番外

by zhucaicai



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhucaicai/pseuds/zhucaicai
Summary: 说到当年苏尔基斯把舍瓦卖到米兰犹如和亲，于是这是和亲。18岁小公主的架空雷，小心慎入。加个番外车，还有村长和13哥，不知道他们体位权当互攻。





	1. Chapter 1

米兰迎来了从偏远冰雪之地政治联姻嫁来的公主，是一位穿着异邦服饰，戴着无数珊瑚红珠和鲜花缀成的头冠，披着刺绣头巾，看起来年幼而美丽的金发公主。

然而公主其实是个男孩……就不要管为什么是男孩子了！总之舍甫琴科攥着新娘捧花，忿忿地想着如果国王是个混账老头，就在新婚夜揍他一顿逃跑。

结果在神父面前等他的国王英俊极了，被那双蓝眼睛看一眼，舍甫琴科就像被海浪卷走了魂。

马尔蒂尼在上帝面前吻了他，宣布接纳他为自己的妻子，挽着他走进宫廷深处的睡房，舍甫琴科的心怦怦跳，还在因为那个轻描淡写的吻的触感脸红。当然了，只是政治联姻，但如果是这个人的话……

他想，结果马尔蒂尼坐到床边，解开衣领叹了口气，端详了他一会儿，又叹口气，问：“你多大了？”

舍瓦疑惑地看他，马尔蒂尼却仿佛把这当作肯定回答，摇摇头：“我就知道一定是这样……”他低声开始诅咒，有关贝卢斯科尼和恋童癖。

舍瓦忽然醒悟原来对方以为自己是个孩子，他涨红了脸，辩解：“我已经是大人了！谁会和孩子结婚……”

“我不会和孩子结婚。”马尔蒂尼说。他皱眉又看了舍甫琴科一会儿，仿佛并不相信他说的。他接着说，“但我明白这桩婚事对你我而言都是不得已的选择。你远来异乡，米兰不会委屈你的，你可以按照自己的心意行事，我会在许可范围尽量给你自由。”

说完他替舍甫琴科摘掉额上层叠的红珠，解开发簪，取下巨大沉重的头冠和头巾。看到头饰下短短的圆寸头时他吃了一惊，舍甫琴科以为他是失望，当然了，世界上哪有剃毛寸头的公主，他立刻又羞又恼：“是比剑的时候削断了所以……”

马尔蒂尼又看他一会儿：“现在我怀疑你甚至没有十五岁。”

这就是不喜欢他的意思了吗。舍甫琴科愣愣地想，这对他而言本该再好不过，他不用和老头子国王睡觉，但当两个人分别在巨大的床铺的两边睡下的时候，他心里已经没有被挽着手时的雀跃了。

国王新婚，却只在王后的寝房睡了不到半个月。他很快时常独宿或不回来，宫廷传言小王后不合他的口味，国王仍旧留恋宫外的情人。

只有舍甫琴科知道马尔蒂尼甚至没兴趣多看他一眼。不受宠的小国公主在宫里备受冷待，国王派来的侍女替他按照米兰的风潮打扮，他不很喜欢，私下被嘲笑像个粗鲁村姑。舍瓦并不在乎，但他从老家陪嫁来的侍女卡哈（。）怂恿他应该对国王温柔一些，努力去博得宠爱。

舍甫琴科找到了国王，不是为了争宠，是问他自己可以去做什么。

“你允诺尽可能给我自由，那么我不想被当作一只买来的东方花瓶一样摆着不动。”他说。

马尔蒂尼就问他想要做什么。

舍瓦说他想要继续学剑，他还想要学骑马。

马尔蒂尼于是安排人轮流陪他。有时是个高个的金发青年，有时是矮个的黑发人，都和舍甫琴科年纪相仿。年轻人们很快要好起来。有天他在和马西莫在中庭比剑时，马尔蒂尼还站在回廊下看了一会儿。

过了几天他叫人传唤舍甫琴科，若有所思地看了他片刻，提起：“马西莫说你的剑术天分很高，远胜于他，根本不需要教授。”

舍瓦喜欢马西莫，但他故意说：“那是因为他天分不够高。”

“马西莫的强项不在剑术，”马尔蒂尼说，“那么骑术呢？你已经超过里诺了。”

“里诺就是个傻瓜。”

他诽谤了一通自己的玩伴们，夸大其词，马尔蒂尼问他：“那么米兰没有人合你心意，配得上和你比较了吗？”

舍瓦就在等这句话，他仰起头回答：“可我听说陛下的剑术非同寻常。”

他不知道自己为什么这么做，也许是因为好奇。他嫁给了这个男人，但却对对方一无所知。他想要了解一切，而马尔蒂尼仿佛也吃惊他会这样说，沉吟了片刻。

“恐怕我没有那么多时间陪你玩。”他最终说。

他看着舍甫琴科的表情，顿一顿，接着说：“但如果你愿意陪我，我想你的天分会有用武之地。”

他让舍瓦换上侍从装束，穿上皮靴，束紧腰带，戴上帽子，让他自称是王后陪嫁的小侍卫，国王议政时，他就和一群侍卫杵着剑站在议政厅外。

侍卫中最高的桑德罗负责照看舍甫琴科，他是南方人，有些懒洋洋，随时都能从兜里掏出苹果啃。当教宗的使者来访时，舍瓦见他往队列里瞥一眼，立刻丢开苹果核，无声猛烈地骂起了脏话。

被他狠狠瞪着的那男人一头金发扎成髻，有张武士的面孔。当使者团受国王传召一起游猎时，那个名叫弗朗西斯科的男人提出要和国王的最勇武的侍卫一较高下。

马尔蒂尼用眼神拦住怒火中烧的桑德罗，唤出安布罗西尼。其余人按吩咐从两侧围拢，寻觅驱赶山间的野兽。

桑德罗低声问舍甫琴科想打些什么。

“野鸭，鹿？”舍甫琴科回答，就见他露出不以为然的表情，“不然你们的山里还有什么，熊吗？”

他正打算表示很愿意去打一头熊，桑德罗对他比个嘘的手势，然后把他丢给板着脸的菲利普：“害怕就叫皮波，我去打个狼就回来。”

舍瓦才不怕，他看到桑德罗悄悄往丛林深处溜，趁骑手们分散寻找猎物的机会也跟过去。

桑德罗一路吹着一个没有声音的哨子，仿佛有谁能听到这哨音。他在林中一片树木的空隙里停下等待，舍瓦远远把马儿拴住，悄悄靠近，只见一个男人同样下马走向桑德罗，他的金发在树顶漏下的光里熠熠生辉。

接下来他们的对话舍瓦就听不懂了，他们用某种方言低声争吵，首先是桑德罗出手，遭遇还手，他们很快赤手空拳打成一团，舍瓦疑惑地看着直到不远处传来马儿凄厉的嘶鸣声。

那两人立刻也停下来，真的是熊，桑德罗拔出剑，吹起另一个哨子叫人，他推开舍瓦让他骑上自己的马跑回宿营地。

猎手们正聚在林子另一头围捕野猪，而这头熊被马蹬踏起了凶性。桑德罗和金发男人来回牵制着它，引它到溪边，舍甫琴科却从溪另一头蹿出来，当熊扑向他时，他抽出匕首在熊的怀抱里从下颌开始剖开了它。

他全身是血在国王面前接受了捕猎的嘉奖。马尔蒂尼称他为东方来的勇士，而当他们独处时，他告诉舍瓦他不该这样鲁莽行事。

“桑德罗气坏了，”他说。因为冒险吗？马尔蒂尼摇头说：“因为他负责你，你就是他的手下，而你却不听他指令。”

那么你呢，你生气吗？舍甫琴科问他，而马尔蒂尼端详了他一会儿，抬起手用拇指抹掉他眉毛上开始干涸的血污，抬起眉毛：“我得承认我会希望我的妻子更循规蹈矩一些，但现在你只是安德烈，去跟桑德罗解释吧。”

从此舍甫琴科有了更多随驾的机会。米兰流传起骁勇的异邦骑士的传说。他也和邻国派来的勇士比斗而胜出。第二年春天来临时，他在回廊下照例和里诺练剑时，马尔蒂尼叫住了他，让他站到自己面前。

“长高了一点，”他按住舍甫琴科的肩膀，垂下眼睛，柔和地望了他一会儿，“不那么像个小孩子了。”

但舍瓦还会脸红。名义上，他有一位丈夫，但马尔蒂尼待他却始终像对孩子。他们表面维持夫妻关系，马尔蒂尼仍会来他的睡房，却是教他读书下棋。舍甫琴科棋下得很好，每次赢了，他都能要求小小奖励：新头盔，一匹好马，或是让菲利普教他射箭。

这天他想要跟桑德罗去乡间巡查。马尔蒂尼答应了他，接着想起什么一样笑了笑。

舍甫琴科问他笑什么。

“我想起桑德罗说除非你发誓会乖，否则他再也不想带你去任何地方了。”

马尔蒂尼回答，但那不是全部，舍甫琴科追问他还有什么，拉着他的手臂不让他收起棋盘：“我赢了棋，你不能笑我却不告诉我。”

马尔蒂尼停下看看他：“我在想……在这种时候，其他人赢了棋只会讨要宠爱，而你却更想和桑德罗去骑马。”

他说到讨要宠爱，蓝眼温柔闪动笑意，轻柔地看了舍甫琴科，说完，仿佛意识到这玩笑并不合适，转开脸，而舍甫琴科愣愣地把手松开，一点一点脸红了。

他知道马尔蒂尼仍会去见宫外的情人。那时他不会带上舍甫琴科，即使回来也不会进王后的寝房。宫廷里流传着种种香艳轶事，有关他们的小王后如何青涩而满足不了国王。他们打赌舍甫琴科最终还是会被离弃，他可能被送回故乡，或是干脆砍头了事。

舍瓦并不是全然不在意，而是不知道该怎样介意。他只是个徒有其名的王后。他确信马尔蒂尼不会砍他的头，但也许他最终会厌倦和一个孩子的虚假婚姻，他需要一个真实的王后，生下继承人，他不会再要自己。

他害怕了而卡哈发现了。卡哈问他是否真的想要回去祖国。

“如果你想要国王爱你，起码你得让他知道他的妻子比王国里所有的花草都美丽。”

卡哈对他灰扑扑的侍卫衣装嗤之以鼻。他把脏兮兮的小王后彻底刷洗了一遍，梳开长到耳朵，开始打卷的金发，用浮石打磨练剑的茧子，全身涂抹过牛乳和芬芳的精露，按照时下流行的模样打扮了他，披挂上光滑的东方丝绸织的睡袍。

这对于任何一个新婚夜晚来说都足够了。舍甫琴科紧张地躺到床上，按照卡哈传授的诱惑姿势斜倚着，但马尔蒂尼走进来，他看了舍甫琴科一眼，仿佛惊讶地凝滞了片刻。

“我们今天不下棋好吗？”他的目光让舍甫琴科有了信心，拉住他的衣角提议。

正像马尔蒂尼说的，他长大了一些，看起来不再是羞涩甜美、披上头巾和花就像个女孩儿的小公主了。他变得像一个正要长成漂亮青年的男孩子，即使只从马尔蒂尼的眼神里，他也知道自己变得不同了。

那种眼神让他想要一个吻。不是在上帝面前的那种吻，而是更浓烈，更炽热的吻。他想要吻而不只是得到对孩子的纵容溺爱。

他更紧地攥住马尔蒂尼的衣角，试图将他拉近。但马尔蒂尼只是看他，并且很快移开视线。他没再看舍甫琴科，仿佛看不到这一切一般，挣脱舍甫琴科的手，一如往常脱衣在床的另一边隔着距离睡下。

舍甫琴科呆怔了好久才意识到这是个拒绝。他不能相信，坐起来，茫然地望了一会儿，接着跳到床下，几乎踉跄，他光脚，披着薄薄的睡袍站着，瞪着背对自己睡着的男人。

“你不能这样对我，”他听起来气坏了，“你不想要……”

他本该愤怒的，但他的声音在发抖。马尔蒂尼终于起身，无可奈何地：“你不知道自己在做什么。”

“可我不是个孩子了。你不想要我，你只是睡在外面，和别人，你根本，”

他想要说清楚，哪怕只是想一想他都嫉妒，他想问难道他不可以吗，但马尔蒂尼却似乎误解他的介意：“有人对你说了什么流言吗？”

马尔蒂尼说如果是那些情人的流言，他不必担忧，“我本以为你不在乎，但传言也影响到你了吗？如果你的国家因此给你压力，我可以向你保证，只要你愿意，你就还是我的王后，我不会带私生子回来。”

他这才看了舍甫琴科。说：“你不必这样。”

舍甫琴科意识到，马尔蒂尼以为这一切都是为了地位。他以为自己勾引他，是为了不被休弃。

即使开始时他确实想过，但那并不是全部理由，他不会为了留在陌生人身边而这么做，他这么做是因为他也想要，他想要他的丈夫吻他，爱他——舍甫琴科想要辩解，没说出口他就吓到了自己，难道他想要的是爱？

他爱上了这个人，而对方甚至不想要碰他。哪怕他丢下自尊心，这样蓄意勾引，马尔蒂尼也并不想要他。

他像被冰冷的刀锋劈穿，他僵硬地站了片刻，直到马尔蒂尼都发现他神情异样。马尔蒂尼开口问他，打算下床来走向他，他打了个寒颤，如梦初醒，立刻逃出了这间卧室。

宫廷里的新流言是王后行为不端，被罚禁足。舍甫琴科整天跟桑德罗和菲利普在外巡逻，教宗的使者团回去后，桑德罗有些无聊，舍甫琴科则无精打采，菲利普宣称他要丢下他俩，如果他们俩永远要在他和美人调情时扫兴的话。

“别丧气了。如果陛下抛弃你，起码会退还嫁妆，”菲利普口无遮拦说道，“桑德罗在南边还有老家，他总要回去找他的弗朗西的，你可以跟他去种橘子和柠檬，那儿可比米兰温暖多了。”

这丝毫称不上宽慰，只能招来桑德罗的殴打。舍甫琴科几次想问他们是否见过国王的情人，对方是怎样的人，终究没问。

反而是马尔蒂尼首先找到他。议政结束后，他命令舍甫琴科随他出行。

两人只带着简便的随从骑马，舍甫琴科默默驱马跟着，直到马尔蒂尼停下来，捏一下他的脸。

这像对小孩子的亲昵动作在之前并不算什么，现在却令舍甫琴科吃了一惊。马尔蒂尼问他是不是还在赌气。

“我没有。”他低声回答。马尔蒂尼笑了一声，显然不相信，他顺手又捏了一下，说：“好了，别发脾气了。你不在我身边，跟我撒娇的时候，我已经觉得很闷了。”

他用一种大人和孩子商量的口气说着，揉一揉舍甫琴科的金发。这刻意劝哄的语气更令舍甫琴科心头发苦，他想还不如干脆真的像菲利普说的，跟桑德罗去南方种橘子捕鱼算了，但他梗住了，马尔蒂尼又摸摸他的脸，告诉他：“我已经说过你不必担心那些流言了。既然你还不相信，我可以带你去见一见。”

舍甫琴科忽然意识到他正要带自己去见他的情人。

他立刻就想逃跑，但马尔蒂尼不允许他跑。他认定舍甫琴科在赌气，舍瓦想要反驳他，对他大吼真正的原因是自己爱他，因而不想见他爱任何人超过自己，但根本没有机会说出口。他几乎要因为即将来临的羞辱绝望，他们最后进到城中一间僻静宅院，穿过流水的中庭见到一个极其健壮，蜂蜜色短发的男人。

那个男人称得上英俊，但与他想象的模样全然不同。直到对方快活地和马尔蒂尼碰拳，接着毫不见外地揽过舍甫琴科，问：“这就是你的小朋友吗？”舍瓦才觉得有哪里不对。

“这是克里斯蒂安，”马尔蒂尼向他介绍那个被他唤作波波的男人，“传说中国王的情妇。”

他们在克里斯蒂安·维耶里的宅院里度过了一个下午。克里斯蒂安只比舍瓦大几岁，然而他已经四处周游过各个国度。按照他自己的说法，他曾因为年轻而犯过一些小小错误，导致他在整个亚平宁半岛都仍是通缉犯。

“小保罗需要我的消息时，就宣称来见情人，”他对舍甫琴科抛个媚眼，“说真的，我小的时候可也漂亮可爱，但我们的陛下只喜欢成熟型，否则从前……”

他被掐住后颈而没能继续说下去。舍瓦看着他们熟稔轻快地交谈，觉得一阵恍惚，既像劫后余生，又十分茫然。

情敌并不存在。但马尔蒂尼待他的态度，分明还是对待小孩子。也许他对自己的感情只能停留在这一步，不能再有更多。

舍甫琴科独自咀嚼着酸苦，直到临别前，维耶里藉着拥抱的机会，作势亲他脸颊，却在他耳边低声说：“小保罗根本就不懂主动出手，你喜欢他就得砸开他的脑袋才行。”

舍甫琴科吃惊地望他，他笑了，毫不客气地再左右亲一遍：“别担心，他可没有带别人来见过我。”

回去以后，马尔蒂尼问他维耶里到底对他说了什么。

他分明很介意，舍甫琴科忽然意识到，而故意说：“他邀请我和他私奔。”

他注视着对方脸上的神情，这是荒诞玩笑，但明显起了作用：“他说他可不觉得我还是个小孩子。要是我厌倦了你，他随时可以带我去锡耶纳或威尼斯。他说我很可爱……”

他说着脸红了，不是因为维耶里说他可爱，而是想起维耶里告诉他，他没见过保罗喜欢年轻小孩。“如果不是亲眼见到，我也不信他会这么放在心上，”维耶里说，“你试一试吻别人，他会把那家伙的腿打断。”

他的脸红显然被错解成其他含义，落在他肩膀上的手掌攥得他几乎痛起来。他没有解释，反而说：“苏尔基斯那个混球说要把我嫁到米兰的时候，我以为我会嫁给一个老头子。那时我想过如果事情不妙，就揍你一顿逃跑，”他回忆着当时的经过，“但在教堂里是我第一次见到你，你的眼睛……你吻了我，我立刻以为你会喜欢我，而没有想到不情愿结婚的人不止我一个。”

他说着，抬起眼睛望着马尔蒂尼，看到对方似乎明白了，他忽然感到委屈，控诉：“那时候你嫌弃我只是个孩子，现在也一样。”

“我想要留在你身边，我一开始就爱上了你，但如果你拒绝，我现在也可以揍你一顿逃跑。”

他鼓足了勇气说道，他并不相信马尔蒂尼能完全拒绝他，但等待这个吻还是等了几乎有几百年那么久。他搂上去，让自己在这个吻里融化。

+1

晚上马尔蒂尼回到卧房时，他的小王后已经脸红扑扑地在床上等了他一会儿。他把舍甫琴科从枕头和被褥里挖出来，亲了亲他，接着打量一遍他平凡无奇的旧睡衣。

“今天没有惊喜了吗？”他问，一边解开睡衣纽扣，亲露出来的柔软脖颈和肩膀。

舍甫琴科迷蒙地问他想要什么。

马尔蒂尼问他这一次是不是没有头巾和华丽首饰，没有漂亮衣服，不再打扮了？

他说的是新婚的夜晚，和上一次的事情，舍瓦立刻羞恼起来：“你明明都不喜欢也不看！”

马尔蒂尼说因为太漂亮所以才不能看啊。

他低声在舍瓦的耳边和颈后说着，让小王后连脚趾都红起来。他一边给舍甫琴科脱傻乎乎的睡衣，脱到哪里就亲到哪里，一边说：“你第一次坐在这张床上穿的那套婚服，把你一层一层卷在里面，像个节日的漂亮娃娃。我想要一层一层替你脱下来，把你剥出来。那时候我以为头巾下面是个金色长发小公主……”

“结果是个毛茸茸的小毛头，”他继续说，无视舍甫琴科嘟嘴问他是不是失望了，“但我现在更喜欢毛茸茸的傻瓜小毛头，现在，你还愿意嫁给我吗？”

舍甫琴科想要抗议，但他还是笑了，把马尔蒂尼拉进床里。

+2

偏僻小国嫁来的王后常年卧床休养，几乎不见外人。王后带来的侍卫之一其后成了米兰赫赫威名的英勇骑士。风//流成性的国王在婚后也韵事不断，被当时的人们编造了许多香//艳故事。


	2. 番外

1.

亚历山德罗·内斯塔最近有些小小烦恼。

弗朗西回去教宗复命了，当然。那混球几乎什么也没留给他，除了全身隐隐作痛的瘀伤和颧骨上的乌青。他的同僚们对此大吹口哨，称赞弗朗西斯科·托蒂不愧是教皇麾下的第一武士。甚至陛下也稍微示意过他是否该适可而止，然而他们都没见过弗朗西瘸着踉跄下床的样子，虽然大部分时候他们根本没有一张床可供发挥。

也正是因为这样，他们的某一次私下切磋似乎被安德烈撞了个正着。鬼知道他们的小王后看到了多少过激内容，但当他脸色赤红地在宫内巡视时试图与自己搭话时，内斯塔就知道大事不妙。

应付安德烈的好奇并不难。他喜欢安德烈这小傻子，他总是很直率，当他问内斯塔会不会痛时，他确实只是好奇会不会痛，而没有更多臆想。但当他开始诉说陛下总是很温柔时，内斯塔就不想继续话题了。

“陛下对臣民向来恩慈……”

内斯塔尝试扭转话头，曲解安德烈对“太温柔”的抱怨，但对方毫不领情。

“我们已经成婚一年了，保罗还是常常把我当作小孩子。我喜欢他纵容我，但他总是很克制，”他脸颊愈发润红，说着嘴也嘟起来，内斯塔心想他们的王后某种程度上确实还只是个孩子，“我不想他只是为了我，哄我他只是那样就满足了。”

为人臣下，自然不能问那样是指哪样。但内斯塔回忆起平日所见的细微末节——他记起上次宫廷宴会时，安德烈穿着侍卫装和他们一起混在殿外喝酒，皮波提议玩掷石子戏，因此几乎所有人都喝醉了。最后还是他和马西莫把安德烈架起来，打算送他回去。才到回廊下，陛下忽然出现，明显也有些醺醉，他向来很克制饮酒，但那一次看起来格外放松，他把安德烈接过去。

安德烈根本已经醉得在说胡话，但他立刻辨认出环绕自己的怀抱。被旁人架着时，他一直在扭动挣扎，宣称自己还可以再赢一局，然而一到陛下怀里，他即刻软下来。他揽住马尔蒂尼的脖子，被整个打横抱起来，内斯塔逃得很快，却仍听到他们的小王后不断喊着保罗，无意识地撒着娇，而回应他的声音虽然听不真切，却是一遍一遍耐心地应着他。

他再看一眼安德烈，后者还在烦恼满不满足的问题，作为一个正在异地恋情中的男人，内斯塔决定坦白地给予建议：“恕我直言——我觉得这问题该由陛下本人回答。”

2.

作为英明的国王陛下，马尔蒂尼则有其他困扰。

他的妻子比他预期的年幼太多。虽然事实证明年龄差距不会是婚姻生活的障碍：安德烈正在长大，他还很小，但他完全清楚自己想要什么；当他固执起来，甚至马尔蒂尼也无法扭转他。

有时是可爱的那种固执。他们的第一个晚上，他害羞得全身透红，却一直在试图说出他有多喜欢马尔蒂尼对他做的一切。

他已经长出了青年的肌肉线条，但躯体还留有少年的细韧柔软。他几乎天真地展露出自己，要人看他，吻他，马尔蒂尼问他是否要把油灯调暗，他反而睁大眼睛问为什么。

“你不喜欢看吗？”他往后靠到枕上，像要展示自己光滑的肩膀和腰线，他漂亮极了，又无辜而迷蒙，脚紧紧勾着马尔蒂尼的小腿，“可我喜欢看，我喜欢你看起来是这样的……”

他凑近，亲一亲自己的丈夫健硕的胸膛，仿佛满意于两人肤色的差异。一边是光亮古铜，另一边则是北地冰雪的苍白，已经被南方夏日略微炙烤出浅金色。让马尔蒂尼想起第一次见到海时，安德烈脱掉上衣跳进海里，宣称要捞出最美丽的珠贝。然而未能如愿，他最终钻出来，湿漉漉几近赤裸地爬上船舷，一边用毛巾擦拭金发，一边嘟哝隆冬时节敲开第聂伯河的封冻潜入冰河抓鱼的往事，直到自己招手示意他过来，替他掸去发间开始结晶的盐屑。

他还是那个想要捞取美丽珠贝的男孩，当他抬起眼睛来，棕色的瞳仁绽出光，专注地望住自己，只是被他看着，马尔蒂尼就几乎做不下去。

“但我要对你做的事情，我希望你只要闭着眼睛，告诉我你喜不喜欢就好。”

他说，用手掌盖住那双眼睛。这更像哄骗，但舍甫琴科仿佛甘愿接受哄骗，掌心里的睫毛扇动，他当真闭上眼睛，在马尔蒂尼俯身吻他时，他一边黏软呻吟，一边努力把眼睛闭得更紧，不让自己去看。

而他只是太可爱。如果说不喜欢他年轻得令人产生罪恶感的、还在肆意的抚摸下颤抖的模样，那就是撒谎。也不能否认在辨认出他在第一次经历陌生快感而产生的过电般的瑟缩时，从胃底涌起的满足。

为人君王也不曾带来这种罪恶的满足，他的小王后一整个都是他的，搂抱上来的手臂，断续的鼻音，被啃咬时惊讶的叫声，被痒到的笑声，还有满足的叹气，被搓揉着，引诱着而发出的心满意足的叹息，他往下越亲越低，直到舍甫琴科必须伸出手臂推他肩膀，发现推不动又只能举手捂起眼睛，发出一声拖长了的抽泣。然后他的婚姻对象，他最鲁莽的侍卫，他的珍宝，像被提起了贯穿脊椎的一根无形的线，他绷紧着，试图接纳全部过量的一切，直到自己让他痛极了而哭起来的时候，他也紧紧搂着自己的肩膀，断断续续地说想要再多一些，说他喜欢。

即使作为应有尽有的米兰之主，他听也听不够。最糟的是他根本听也听不够。一连几日他都得接受老朋友科斯塔库塔和侍卫队长的目光示意，暗示他够了，再发展下去可算是荒淫无道。他向来能够抵御诱惑，不论诱惑是什么，然而他的王后还找得到他新婚时的嫁衣——红珊瑚珠环绕的那张面孔已经不是最初见到时的稚嫩和怒气冲冲了，更糟的是，那张面孔变得期冀又渴望——他脱掉它们，然后舍甫琴科问他为什么自己想要他吻，为什么只是皮肤相贴就能让他颤抖，为什么那样做有那么舒服。

他的王后问他，他只能回答，用吻，用肌肤紧贴，用插入他，让他迷糊地索求，然后哭起来，因为太舒服、太害怕而哭得哽咽。

他们在行宫度过盛夏的余韵，他的私人浴室完全由卡拉拉运来的白色石头铺设，窗口则能眺望一截波光粼粼的人工运河。舍瓦宣称要模仿罗马式的摔角，那就是脱掉衣服，赤身裸体地涂油格斗。

然而他们最终转变成在白色大理石台上缠到一起，从窗飘进夹竹桃昏沉的香气，紫红色花朵甚至掉落到他们的交叠的手边。他做得柔缓无比，比花瓣被风吹拂得滚动更徐缓，然而沉重地、深深地凿进这具年轻滚烫的躯体，舍甫琴科的汗水和眼泪都落在他的脖颈间，这男孩发出长长的嗯声，另一只手搂紧了他。他缠得那么紧，收缩得那么厉害，以至于马尔蒂尼得要求他放松一些，让自己好好爱他。

“我好喜欢，”他的北国小孩向他坦白，从不会把索爱视作羞耻，“好想要、”

舍甫琴科说得磕磕绊绊，因为做爱而晕红着，露出沉湎神情。马尔蒂尼要按住他才能防止自己被他扬起头暖热的啄吻也拖进感官的彻底迷乱之中。他一样想要，但他也要把自己从向放纵深渊滑落的危险里拖开。摸索的手指落到他眉毛之间，尝试抚平眉头时，他才意识到自己的忍耐都表现在脸上。

舍甫琴科问他为什么在忍。

“我没有让你尽兴吗？”这种程度的天真实在过分，但这问题伴随期待抬起的棕眼睛和货真价实的疑惑神情，马尔蒂尼只能握住他的肩膀，把他摁下去，再捉着缠上来的脚踝，将那双腿拉高，朝两边推开，好让自己碾进更深，叫他尖叫出声，尾音拉长成一声啜泣，然后跟着摇动的节奏呻吟起来，逐渐加快，变成短促含着水分的低叫，声音里全是毫无掩饰的餍足。

3.

这是好的那部分，而剩余的那部分，宴会的第二支舞还没跳完，他的贴身侍卫已经消失不见。马尔蒂尼没在意，舍甫琴科有自己的交际圈，他总会混在侍卫队里到处晃荡。当然，他乐于告诉马尔蒂尼他去了哪儿，即使安德烈亚带他去赌场输掉了御赐的匕首。

马尔蒂尼确实不怎么在意。等他踩着初秋的草穗在黄昏的花园僻静处找到人时，舍甫琴科正在和一群人打槌球。

这文雅运动被顽皮小子们变成了危险的活动，他们拿长柄槌把木球打得在空中乱飞，咚地猛烈一撞，接着球便划出一道高弧线掠过宽阔草坪上方。

这局轮到舍甫琴科和里诺对垒，两人的争斗正炽热，分毫不让。里诺首先打出了个好球，按照一旁撺掇的叫嚷，该是恰好平手。接着舍瓦打偏了，他狠狠击打一下草皮，掉转身。马尔蒂尼站在树篱边，知道他看到了自己，然而，他却没像往常那样远远摆手，或干脆兴冲冲地扑过来。

他转回去，里诺再次发球，这次球飞得又高又飘，这个球进不了，马尔蒂尼看得出，但舍甫琴科提着球槌冲过去，还没人来得及叫小心，他已经被沉重木球打倒在地。

医官草草给他擦了擦伤口。只是额头破皮和瘀伤，并没有大碍。他的玩伴们七嘴八舌地关怀了一番他是不是被砸坏了脑壳，然后马尔蒂尼替他按住额头裹伤的棉纱，小混球们立刻识趣作鸟兽散。

舍甫琴科显得懊丧。马尔蒂尼看他怏怏不乐，把他揽到身边，最低程度地责备：“你都没留下来跳一支舞。”

他并不在意舍甫琴科的莽撞，甚至微笑起来。他想再端详伤口，把他的小孩拉近，或许吻他一会儿，吻掉那嘴角耷拉的丧气。仅仅一整天没有独处，而他已经意识到他会想念这种亲昵了。但舍甫琴科躲过了这个吻，他挣脱开，说头疼。

他睁着眼睛，一副认真神情。马尔蒂尼知道没那么严重，但他心中溢出一股柔情，乐于哄自己的小小麻烦。“要我罚里诺禁赛两个月给你出气？”他说，还要怎样？这时候要他摘下星星也未尝不可，但对方却还不领情，再次挣开他的手掌，往后退几步，像真的要躲开他一样，马尔蒂尼扬起眉毛，于是不再伸手去捞。

怎么了，为什么不高兴，这样的耐心国王陛下自然拿不出。他也不愿意没头没脑吵架，他站起来离开时，舍甫琴科还鼓着脸瞪他，脖颈伸得笔直。

睡到凌晨时分熟悉的重量才回到臂弯里。马尔蒂尼没完全醒，只感觉到床垫下陷，等了一会儿那温暖毛茸茸的脑袋蹭着他肩膀，仿佛揣度要怎么靠近，他把手臂展开，让对方钻进来，舍甫琴科在他怀里磨蹭着调整姿势，最后把脸埋进他胸膛，让他搂得满满当当。

这就算是和好了。到早晨他没睁开眼睛就有人断续亲着他鼻梁和下巴，一遍一遍不厌其烦。他吻回去，很快发展成一次清晨的厮磨，他故意做得逗弄人似的点到为止，直到逼得乱发脾气的坏小孩哭着承认错了，眼眶都盛满泪水，焦灼地扭着挣着想要满足，因而口齿不清地许诺不会再犯为止。

但真的不会再犯？他们都重新躺下后，舍瓦才说：“你和别人跳舞，”他说，用指责的口吻。

宴会上国王当然有领舞的职责，既然王后闭门养病，自然有其他淑女贵妇担当。舍甫琴科却不管，说：“我叫你，你都没听到。”他满怀嫉妒地说两人跳舞的样子有多谐和默契，“你对我从没像那样。”

马尔蒂尼没听懂：“发脾气就因为我没跟你跳舞？”

他可不记得舍瓦喜欢过宫里的礼仪课。对面人立刻皱起脸：“我才没那么小气！”

他满脸不情愿，想说又不愿意说，马尔蒂尼看他，有一丝了悟，伸手把他捞回来，以额头抵住他额头：“你不小气……所以是想独占我？”

他捏揉舍甫琴科脸颊，蹭着鼻头，亲昵地挨着，更像是调笑，他问想不想，而舍甫琴科闭起眼睛来接受这亲昵，他趴在马尔蒂尼身上，嘴唇相贴地亲了一会儿，才承认：“我吃醋了。不是因为跳舞……是因为你只在对我的时候像是对待小孩子。”

但这句话还是孩子气的。马尔蒂尼把他的脸抬起来。他现在明白了，这小小闹剧对他来说已经算不上什么，但他看了一会儿注视自己的那双执拗的棕眼睛，意识到对小孩子来说这确实是一件值得在乎的事。

“那你也许可以想一想这是因为我只喜欢你，所以才像这样对你？”他问，“你不喜欢我很宠你？”

他放低声音，捧起那张脸。舍甫琴科脸红了，但还是说：“我不想要你只是因为我不懂事、不会做、乱发脾气才宠我。”

“我想要像一个真正的大人那样，但在你面前我就不知道该怎么做。你只要看着我，我就觉得自己还是一个乱糟糟的东欧傻瓜，不知道自己要什么，也不知道该怎么让你更喜欢我。”

这自相矛盾的坦白倒是足够勇敢，于是马尔蒂尼亲了亲他：“你现在这样我就很喜欢。”

“和里诺打架、犯错的时候呢？”

“那倒是不太……”

他被抗议式地撞了一记胸口。两个人翻滚到床沿，马尔蒂尼一手撑起上半身，接着弓下肩膀，啃咬散开的睡衣领口和粉红耳垂，另一手顺着腰侧往上搓揉，捏得舍瓦喘着笑起来，接着问：“那现在呢，在我们……”他够到自己的丈夫耳边小声说了几句话，他做的时候从不害羞，说出来却只能用另一种语言磕磕绊绊地描述，连脖子都红透了。

他问：“我只会这样做，你也喜欢吗？”

马尔蒂尼只能同样诚实地回答他：“已经足够让我难以招架了。”

4.

亚历山德罗近来的小小烦恼，在于尽管他有些烦恼，但是他身边的人竟然都毫无烦恼。甚至是很擅长自找烦恼的小傻子安德烈也得意洋洋，无忧无虑。

没有比在傻瓜堆里独自烦恼更糟的事了。然而好在有美味食物时，他总还能打起精神，如果有南边寄来、字迹拙劣、错漏百出的信件佐餐就再好不过。


End file.
